(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a conductive component and an electronic device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having a flat panel display, such as an LCD, an OLED, or an LED display, or a touch screen panel, a solar cell, or a transparent transistor include conductive components such as a transparent electrode and the like. A material for the transparent electrode may, for example, desirably have high light transmittance of 80% or more and low electrical resistivity of 10−4 from or less in the visible frequency range. As currently used oxide materials, there are indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), and zinc oxide (ZnO). ITO, which is widely used as a transparent electrode material, is a degenerate semiconductor having a wide band gap of about 3.75 eV, and is easily manufactured by a sputtering process to have a large area.
However, in terms of application for a flexible touch panel or a UD level high resolution display, the ITO has poor conductivity and flexibility and has a cost concern because of limited reserves of indium, so many attempts have been made to replace it.
Recently, a flexible electronic device has been receiving attention as a next generation electronic device. Accordingly, in addition to the aforementioned materials for the transparent electrode, there remains a need for a material which is flexible, transparent, and relatively conductive. Herein, the flexible electronic device includes a bendable or foldable electronic device.